


If You Wanna

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if RvP joined PSG?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna

当兹拉坦•伊布拉西莫维奇淋完浴重新回到更衣室的时候，他看到罗宾•范佩西，他的新队友，正戴着耳机坐在角落的长凳上盯着地板发呆，看起来像是在等人的模样——但伊布很确定他并没有什么人可等，作为一个刚到这里没几天的新人。何况今天训练结束得比以往要早，队友们在半个小时之前就都已经陆陆续续地离开了，除非，伊布补充道，除非他就是范佩西在等的那个人。

这个想法让他觉得颇为有趣。

继而他想到了一串数字，罗宾•范佩西的手机号，他在对方抵达PSG的第一天就得到了这串乱码一般却莫名好记的数字。彼时他正在和队友们进行常规的耐力跑训练，刚刚踏上王子公园球场的前曼联前锋被记者和球迷包围得水泄不通，看起来心情很好的样子。事实上这在伊布看来根本算不上是什么了不得的大事件，无论是俱乐部的人来人往还是球员出乎众人意料的转会行为，都不是值得令人大惊小怪的事，但媒体总是喜欢挖空心思地在这上面做文章，对此他相当嗤之以鼻，尤其是在他自己的行为也曾遭致各种不怀好意的猜测的情况下。这些分明都是相当寻常的事，伊布认为这并没有什么值得他花费时间与口水去评头论足的地方，虽然他确实记得自己在这位未来的新搭档还在阿森纳的时候就对他那些乱七八糟的转会传闻发表过看法，尽管这在一部分人，或者说大部分人看来，有那么点多管闲事的意味，但他记得自己确确实实作出过态度明确的评论。只不过伊布向来认为是否多管闲事并不是别人说了算的，他只对自己感兴趣的话题发表自己的看法。

号码是范佩西写在纸上经由球迷转交给他的，十分古典或者说老套甚至有点幼稚的交换号码的方式，但伊布并不拒绝送上门来的猎物，尤其是在对方还相当对他胃口的情况下。他抬起头隔着人群对号码的主人笑了一下，他招牌式的那种七分不羁三分暧昧的笑，对方含蓄地勾起嘴角，然后像什么都没有发生一般继续低下头给球迷们签名。伊布不确定对方是否打算装作和他并不熟的模样玩欲擒故纵的把戏，但他向来都不在乎这些。或许他们确实不熟，顶多是在交手的赛后有过一两次一夜情的程度，不过这并不重要，重要的是凭借伊布对各种适合调情的男人女人的心思的了解，他敢肯定范佩西写下这串号码并非只是出于对新队友打个招呼那样单纯的目的。

这就足够了。彼时将号码存进手机的伊布这样想道。

角落里的范佩西注意到了他的存在，摘下耳机远远地向他看过来，并不像想要有所行动的样子，只是坐在那里，看着他，甚至连那眼神里都没有任何多余的能让人想入非非的情绪，仅仅只是看着他而已。伊布将毛巾随手扔在一旁的长凳上，然后向着范佩西走了过去。

他并不是一个擅长于记忆数字的人，或者说，多数情况下他并不屑于去记忆那些乱七八糟的数字。他的名字在各种榜单上的排名，队友的生日，账单上一长串的零，运动手表上显示的各项数据——他从不刻意去记住这些，但他此刻发现自己能够毫不含糊地回忆起范佩西的手机号码，甚至于对方略显凌乱的字迹都像是刻在视网膜上一般清晰可见。这并不是件常见的事。他收到过无数类似的写着手机号码的纸条，男人的女人的甚至没有留下姓名的，还有不少一夜情对象曾经用甜腻的口红在他胸口写下过自己的联系方式，往往还附带着一串花体的难以辨认的以a结尾的名字。那些数字像是无解的乱码一般在他的视网膜上晃了一下便消失不见了，他从不费心去记住它们，因为觉得没有必要。

当他走到范佩西身前的时候，他看到后者终于露出了包含有一定内容的微笑，弯起的眼角相当好看，灯光落在他的眸子里亮晶晶的像是在邀请他继续前进。范佩西坐在长凳上仰着头看他，笑了笑说道。

“嗨，今天我有很多时间。”

伊布将这视为了一句邀请，然后毫不客气地俯下身去吻住了对方的嘴唇，像捕食的猎隼一口叼住毫无抵抗之力的猎物那样，精准而带有侵略性。他感觉到范佩西瞬间放松了下来，就好像之前那样毫不在意的态度只是为了掩饰自己的紧张和无可适从一样，这让伊布感到相当满意，于是他决定彻底地褪下面前之人全部的矜持，作为他大胆邀请的奖赏。

“很好。”他贴着对方的嘴唇回答道，“我会让你度过一个充实而难忘的夜晚的。”

范佩西沉闷地哼了一声表示不置可否，然后他感觉到对方将舌头强硬地推进了他的口腔之中，像是卷着伏特加一般带着醉人而火辣的温度，他从喉咙里发出一声满意的低吟，伸出手像溺水之人抓住浮木一般抓住了对方的背。他的指尖摸索到对方身上的纹身，触感让他不由地皱了一下眉，不满似的哼了一声。事实上他更喜欢在亲密接触的时候抚摸到手感真实的皮肤，而不是大片大片干涸的墨迹，那感觉就好像有一张干枯的皮贴附在了身体表层，他稍一用力就能将它抓皱一般。他用舌尖抵着对方在他口中攻城略池的舌头，试图将它推回原位，但伊布显然不想让他得逞，舌头轻巧地避开了对方的推堵，使得范佩西的舌头随着惯性闯入了他的口腔之中。他用舌尖舔过对方前端的轮廓，然后压住对方想要收回的舌头，与之纠缠了起来。

这个吻几乎让范佩西感到浑身无力，他努力抓着对方的背，脖颈仰成一个快要折断的角度，与对方的舌头作着最后的抵抗。他并不想在这样的关头就举旗投降，缺氧的感觉让他有些大脑发热，他报复性地曲起了手指，那力道几乎令指尖陷进对方的身体里。伊布挑了一下眉，咬住对方想要撤退的舌头，半强迫似的将它重新扯了出来，再度将自己的舌头叠了上去。

当伊布终于肯放过他的时候，范佩西感觉自己就像差点溺死在水里一样呼吸困难，他将手撑在长凳上稳住自己的身体，大口大口地喘着气，抬起眼埋怨似的看着身前气若神闲的伊布，“你差点就把我的舌头当作食物吞下去了。”他平稳了一下呼吸，感觉到有些头晕，“如果这就是你所谓的‘难忘’的话……我承认，确实挺‘难忘’的。”

“你未免太小瞧我了。”伊布勾起嘴角，将手指插进对方并不算柔软的发丝之间，指腹有意无意地轻揉着对方的头皮，引起对方不由自主的一阵战栗，“不仅是你的舌头，我会把你身体的每一寸都一点一点地吞下去，想要临阵脱逃也太晚了。”

范佩西撇了撇嘴，不甘示弱地反驳道，“谁要逃了？”他挑衅地看着伊布，然后视线一路下移，落在对方围着浴巾的腰间。伊布几乎是瞬间就明白了对方想要做什么，抓着对方发丝的手暗示性地将对方的脑袋往着他视线的方向按过去，轻声却不容拒绝地命令道，“那就证明给我看。”

被命令的人也不恼，伸手解开对方的浴巾任由它滑落到地上，然后握住了对方半勃起的性器。由于后脑勺被对方按着无法撤退的缘故，他的鼻尖几乎要碰到对方的小腹，温热的呼吸洒在对方半抬头的前端，这让伊布更加地兴奋了起来。范佩西发出一声几乎无法捕捉的轻笑，没有半秒迟疑，伸出舌头抵住了手中性器的前端，用舌尖在上面打着圈，开始反复舔舐着那个炙热又柔软的部位，同时用手握着根部不急不缓地捋动着，感觉到对方按在他后脑勺的手又加重了力道。他用舌头舔湿了自己的嘴唇，然后将脑袋更加靠近地挪了过去，试着将对方的性器全数吞下去，却在吞进一半的时候刻意停了下来，直到听见伊布低吼了一声，他才放松了口腔内壁，用舌尖抵着滚烫的柱身将它整根吞没了进去。这几乎是一项不可能的任务，但他感觉到自己的嘴唇离对方的阴囊只有不到一厘米的距离，而对方的前端快要顶到他的咽壁，引起一阵生理性的反胃。

他用舌头迅速地将口中的性器推了出去，嘴唇包裹着前端重重地吮吸了一下，然后用牙齿恶意地刮擦了一下那个脆弱的部位，满意地听到对方倒吸了一口气，这才重新将对方已经完全勃起的性器再次吞进了口中，舌尖不断在柱身上扫动着，同时伸出手去照顾对方沉甸甸的阴囊。伊布的手掌顺着他的后脑勺往下滑，钳住他的后颈无声地警告对方不要做多余的动作。范佩西从喉咙里发出沉闷的哼声以示抗议，将对方的性器从口中退了出去，舌尖舔过已经渗出体液的前端，将那点稠状的白色液体卷进了口中，抬起头看着对方，故意而夸张地做了个意图明确的吞咽动作，右手摸索到身后叠放整齐的球衣底下摸出了藏在那里的安全套和润滑剂。

伊布几乎想马上把对方翻过身按在地板上狠狠地操进去。

他略失温柔地将范佩西从长凳上捞起来，单手环住他精瘦的腰，再次吻住了那张不太老实的嘴，似乎并不介意对方的口中此时充满了他的体味。相反的，这感觉让他相当地满意，彰显着他能够完完全全占有对方的信息。他有足够的自信认为自己能够完完全全地占有罗宾•范佩西这个人，无论身心。

范佩西抬起胳膊，配合地让对方迅速剥掉了他的T恤和长裤，还未完全站稳，便被对方勾住了腰，身体紧密地贴在了一起，毫无阻碍地交换着彼此的体温。又是一个让人窒息的吻，伊布的手指沿着他的脊梁骨往下滑，手掌落在肌肉结实的臀部，以一种十分情色的方式揉捏了起来。他硬得发疼的性器贴着范佩西的小腹被夹在 二人的身体之间，后者伸手抓住了那根尺寸可观的蓄势待发随时准备捅进他身体里的阴茎，捏着滑溜溜的安全套耐心地替对方戴上。不仅是伊布，就连他自己也感觉急不可耐了起来，几乎想要马上和对方以最为原始的方式在这里交合，尽管这一局面是他在写下那串号码的时候就可以预见的，但他承认，这一刻到来得比预想的要快。

“去浴室。”他用最后一点理智挣扎地说道。

这句简单的命令就像个开关，当听到伊布从喉咙间挤出来的沉闷的低吼时，范佩西才意识到，事实上他们在这之前的一系列行为也不过是克制的试探和互相挑衅而已，就像是在刻意保持着某种不像样的礼貌似的，唯一的目的不过是为了掩饰自己迫切想要占有对方的欲望与渴求。这种欲望甚至没有任何原因与由来，仅仅只是渴求而已，没有任何目的，好像生来就带着这样鲜为人知的着火点，只有彼此知晓如何寻找并点燃对方的欲望。范佩西深知这并不是正常的与并不熟识的队友认识彼此的方式，但他见鬼地发现自己现在并不想被所谓的常理给绊住脚跟，他想要尝试，他想知道这个名为兹拉坦•伊布拉西莫维奇的男人究竟是如何让他抛却理智的。他将双手抵在伊布的胸前试图从这个过于火辣的深吻之中挣脱出来喘一口气，但伊布显然没有那么好心地打算这样就放过他，他感觉到对方冰凉的手贴着他的小腹从内裤边沿滑了进去，一把钳住了他的性器，五根手指伸展开来，紧紧地贴附在上面，开始用一种并不轻柔的方式挑衅似的撸动了起来。

范佩西觉得有些恼火，因为自己先前意味明确的指令根本没有起到半点效果。他并不想在更衣室这样的地方做这些乱七八糟的事情，这对他来说也没有任何好处，还得时刻警惕着不被工作人员发现，这与享受的目的简直背道而驰。他抬起膝盖顶了顶对方的大腿，曲起一条腿用脚后跟勾了一下对方肌肉结实的小腿肚。伊布饶有兴致地挑了一下眉，勾在对方腰间的手收紧了一些，然后遂了对方所愿，开始向着浴室的方向倒退过去。

太过贴近的距离让二人的步子都不太稳，但此刻谁也不愿意松开手哪怕一秒。等到终于抵达了目的地，范佩西感觉自己的双腿就像踢完了加时赛那样沉重而无力，还没来得及缓一口气，他便被伊布一把按在了冰冷的墙面上，劈头盖脸地吻了上来，还未出口的温热呻吟瞬间被淹没在了唇齿之间。他下意识地想要抓紧面前的人，两条赤裸的手臂攀上对方宽厚的肩膀，指尖沿着脖颈的线条慢慢描绘至颈后，一手环着对方的脖子，一只手按住了对方的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。伊布相当满意对方的回应，他咬住那片柔软的下唇，用舌尖细细勾画着上面每一道浅浅的褶皱，继而再度闯入对方口中，几乎将整根舌头都挤了进去，舌尖一点一点地舔舐着口腔内壁。

口腔被强硬敞开的感觉让范佩西十分不满，他用舌头去挤压对方在他口中横行霸道的那条舌头，试图给自己争取一点空间。这个动作很快地便被对方曲解为了迎合，二人的舌头在唇齿之间互相推搡着纠缠在了一起。范佩西发出了小声的呜咽，然后放弃了挣扎，一边微微分开了双腿好让自己能够站得更稳一些。伊布马上就注意到了对方脚下的小动作，顺势不由分说地将膝盖挤进了对方的双腿之间，整个人压上去，将范佩西死死地按在自己与墙壁之间，只留了一点缝隙好让自己的手能再度滑进对方的内裤里去照顾那根已经完全勃起的性器，范佩西难受地小幅度地磨蹭了几下，一边继续与对方野蛮的舌头做着毫无用处的抵抗。伊布稍微放松了对范佩西的钳制，勾着边沿将那条碍事的内裤给剥了下来，范佩西磨蹭着双腿让内裤滑到脚踝边，然后踩着那团布料将它踢开，终于摆脱了最后一层束缚的感觉让他莫名地松了一口气。

伊布抓着范佩西的性器急切却具有技巧性地撸动着，一边弓着背俯下身子去啃咬对方的锁骨，用舌尖去舔舐勾勒那里凹陷下去的性感区域。他用食指按住性器前段的细孔，不断搓揉着滚烫的柱身，过于刺激的感觉让范佩西无从藏匿起绵软的呻吟声，只得扬直了脖颈，任由那些让人脸红心跳的音节从自己的唇齿之间泄露了出来，像是在催促对方手上的动作，想要尽快得到释放。听着耳边的呻吟，伊布感觉自己的性器就快要硬得能捅穿对方的身体，他顶起胯部，阴茎撞上对方的，然后交叠在一起，缓缓磨蹭着。

射过之后的范佩西整个人都瘫软无力了起来，他攀着身前之人的肩膀，双腿有些打颤，根本来不及有任何缓冲，便感觉到对方迫不及待地将沾着精液的手指捅进了他毫无准备的后穴，一下就进去了两根，直冲到底，突如其来的冲击力几乎让他头晕目眩，“你他妈……别猴急……没准备好……”他咬牙切齿地挤出一句断断续续的话，但连带声线都抖动着的状态让这句话显得毫无说服力。果然伊布并未理会他的话，根本不给对方喘息的机会便曲起手指做起了扩张，没一会儿手指在对方后穴进出的动作便顺畅了起来，他恶质地在对方体内剪动了一下，突然被撑开的感觉让范佩西忍不住发出了小声的尖叫，伊布有些不怀好意地笑道，“别急？”他将手指毫无征兆地撤了出来，“是这样吗？”然后在听到范佩西发出咒骂之后立刻吻住了后者的嘴唇，同时曲起三根手指再次挤进了还未完全扩张好的后穴，将那些不知是呻吟还是脏话的音节全都堵回了对方的喉咙里，手指耐心地推进去又撤出来，直到怀里的人彻底瘫软了下来并开始配合地扭动起身体，背脊抵着墙面抬起左腿，用大腿内侧蹭着他的腰，他这才满意地笑了笑，用自己的阴茎取代了手指。

终于被填满的感觉让范佩西不由地发出了一声绵长的呻吟，搭在对方肩上的双手不自觉地挠了一下，在对方的触碰之下仿佛全身都紧绷了起来。伊布托着对方的臀部将他的身子抬高了一些，以一个更加舒适且方便进入的姿势将对方卡在自己与墙壁之间，手臂往下一捞，勾住对方蹭在他腰间的腿，将它更加突破极限地折了起来，好让正在被自己侵犯的后穴能够更加敞开地呈现在他面前，一边俯过身去用舌尖舔干了对方眼角的生理性泪水，范佩西泛红的眼眶让他感觉自己的阴茎似乎又充血胀大了一圈。他用空出的那只手去揉捏范佩西的乳首，反复地刮擦，碾压，用两根手指夹住来回地搓揉，逼出了一连串悦耳的呻吟声，然后张口咬住了对方的颈侧，用舌尖反复舔舐着那里的动脉。范佩西难耐地扭动着腰，身体里那根东西进出的频率让他觉得过于磨蹭，于是报复性地往伊布的背上抓了一把，只可惜剪得过短的指甲显得毫无攻击力，再加上他实在使不出多余的力气，只能让伊布感觉像是被收起利爪的野猫挠了一下，非但造不成任何威胁的效果，反而显得有些撩人。

于是伊布决定回应这个调情式的抵抗，他将自己的性器从对方体内抽了出来，放下对方颤抖而无力的左腿，迅速地将其翻了个身，双手牢牢地抓住对方线条结实的腰，重新将阴茎顶进了温暖的甬道里，过于用力的手指几乎在对方的皮肤上按出了红印。

有那么一个瞬间他觉得自己想要尽量延长这一场性爱的时间，就好像无论怎么占有怀里的这个人都无法填满他的欲望一样，就连最能让人血脉偾张活塞运动都让他觉得格外乏味，仅仅只是身体的结合在他看来还远远不够。他想得到罗宾•范佩西这个人，不只是他的身体，他在性爱之中每一个不遗余力的回应，他想要的比这更多，几乎是在视线交汇的那一瞬间他就知道自己想要完完全全地占有这个人，他的身体，他的性爱，他生活之中的每一个细节，他的喜怒哀乐，甚至于他头脑中每一个稍纵即逝的念头。他知道他们会合得来，他们适合彼此，他们必须属于彼此。这个想法几乎是以一种执念的姿态存在于他的脑海里，他想要，他就必须要得到。

他开始以一种更加疯狂的频率冲撞着对方的身体，空旷的浴室里交织回荡起来的声音让他感到格外满足，肉体碰撞的声音，交合部位淫靡的水声，他的喘息声和范佩西抑制不住的破碎呻吟。他单手揽住范佩西的身子，低下头去细细亲吻他紧绷而颤抖的肩膀，颈侧，下颚，耳垂，一寸一寸小心翼翼地亲吻着。范佩西因为他这个意外的温柔举动而发出了小声的呜咽，身体抖得更加厉害，颤动的睫毛上也沾了一层水汽。

高潮到来的时候他感到大脑一片空白。

浑身无力的感觉让他有些懊恼，如果不是伊布紧紧地揽着他的腰，他认为自己此刻绝对会像一滩水一样瘫到地上。他侧过头去与身后的人接吻，感觉身体里的那根性器最后抽动了几下，几乎失去节奏的律动，然后便也缴械投降了。

“你真的没有食言。”他说道，几乎笑出声。

伊布收紧了手臂，低头含住对方的耳垂，一点一点地啃咬着，“当然，我向来说到做到。”温热的呼吸洒在耳框上让范佩西感觉有些痒，“你还会有很多个这样充实而难忘的夜晚的——我是说，比这更加难忘的。”

范佩西闭上眼，疲倦而满足地将后脑勺向后靠在对方肩上。

“你让我更加期待今后的生活了。”

温水喷洒在身上的感觉让他不由自主地放松了下来，他实在使不上半点力气，只得将自己的身体交付了给了身后的人，做起了最后的清洁工作。伊布耐心地将彼此身上的黏腻感都冲洗了干净，扯过架子上的浴巾将怀里的人整个包裹了起来。

更加期待未来的显然不止他一个人。伊布想道。

来日方长。

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
